


День независимости

by Leshaya, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: Не то чтобы Тони не хочет праздновать день рождения Стива — он просто точно не знает, когда он.





	День независимости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Independence Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442740) by [Kroki_Refur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroki_Refur/pseuds/Kroki_Refur). 



Вполне возможно, что у Капитана Америки больше одного дня рождения. Ну, один настоящий — день рождения Стива Роджерса, а другой — официальный, общественный праздник, когда можно вообще не есть жареный спам. (Стив на полном серьезе говорит, что любит жареный спам. Тони никак не может понять, то ли он стоически врёт, считая это в каком-то извращённом смысле патриотичным, то ли ему во время войны вырезали вкусовые рецепторы, экспериментируя с тем, насколько плохой должна быть еда, чтобы даже самые лояльные солдаты восстали и начали убивать поваров — или кто там отвечает за готовку в армии). Эта идея про два дня рождения ни за что бы не пришла в голову Тони: всё-таки Стив не королева Англии, ну правда, разве что её американский эквивалент, только без шляпок, корги и уродливых детей (Тони в который уже раз жалеет о том, что Кэпа невозможно напоить, некоторые из этих шляпок чертовски хорошо смотрелись бы на его смехотворно мужественной голове, а хотя… зачем существует фотошоп, в конце концов? Кстати, у Стива действительно могут быть уродливые (и престарелые) дети, почему бы и нет, хотя для этого от второго родителя им должны были достаться поистине чудовищные гены… ну вот, теперь Тони представляет себе, как Капитан Америка трахается с Человеком-слоном, не самое лучшее занятие после завтрака) — если бы все источники как на подбор не уверяли, что Капитан Америка появился на свет четвёртого июля, а это просто невероятно. Есть всего два приемлемых объяснения. Первое: американская американскость Капитана Америки была настолько американистая, что ей оказалось под силу перевернуть даже американские законы американской же физики, и сама леди Свобода совершила путешествие назад во времени, чтобы заставить родителей Стива плодотворно переспать в самый нужный для этого момент — чтобы будущее олицетворение всея звёздочек и полосок разделило день рождения с целой страной. Второе: в армии наврали, потому что сочли восемнадцатое сентября или шестое марта недостаточно патриотичным. Тони не то чтобы принципиально против тягаться с законами физики, но в ходе своих исследований предпочитает выбирать не глупое и весьма идиотское, а разумное и вполне имеющее право на жизнь.

Ну, в большинстве случаев.

— С днём рождения, — объявляет Тони восемнадцатого сентября, широким жестом стремительно распахивая дверь в общую кухню.

Сидящий за столом Стив отрывается от газеты и оглядывает стоящие рядом пустые стулья.

— Сегодня не мой день рождения. Ты что-то рановато.

— Я ещё не ложился. И я испёк тебе торт.

Стив хмурится:

— Но сейчас не мой день рождения. Сентябрь же.

— Так ты родился в сентябре? — невинно уточняет Тони, делая вид, что роется в пакете бейглов, лежащем у локтя Стива.

— Нет, это за окном сентябрь. А я родился четвёртого июля.

Тони прищуривается:

— Прости, ошибся.

Ничего удивительного: Роджерса наверняка натренировали сопротивляться физическим и психологическим пыткам, позволив выдавать только имя, звание и личный номер. Тони найдёт другой способ добыть информацию.

— А ты вправду испёк торт? У меня почему-то было такое ощущение, что ты даже плиту включать не умеешь.

— Торты — это сплошная химия, а химия — это просто. Вот изготовить торт, на котором надписи глазурью периодически менялись бы, и при этом сохранить его съедобность — это да, это настоящий вызов.

Стив говорит что-то ещё, но Тони его уже не слышит. Глазурь — по сути дела обычный перекристаллизованный сахар, так что если получится соединить её с каким-нибудь биоразлагаемым магнитным веществом, тем же пищевым железом, то задача станет очень даже выполнимой. Только понадобится сильный магнит. И перед тем как подойти к нему, надо будет выложить из кармана чёрную карточку AMEX. Тони выучил этот урок на собственной шкуре.

Тони уже вовсю трудится в своей лаборатории над равномерным распределением мизерной порции железа в сахарной суспензии, когда к нему заходит Стив:

— Ты ведь на самом деле не пёк торт, да?

— М-м?

Когда он в следующий раз отрывается от работы, рядом уже никого нет.

***

— Как думаешь, сыворотка правды совладает с Капитаном Америкой? — спрашивает Тони.

Брюс поднимает взгляд от микроскопа:

— Что?

— Ну, понимаешь, — Тони машет рукой, — напиться он не может. Обычные препараты на него не действуют. В тот раз, когда ты заставил общий этаж горшками со своими благовониями и все пытались просочиться сквозь ковры, один только Стив ничего не заметил до тех пор, пока Клинт не набросился на несчастное комнатное растение, которое косо на него посмотрело. Так вот, сыворотка правды. Ты ведь не против заставить Кэпа запеть как миленького?

Брюс приходит в явное замешательство.

— Между прочим, Пеппер сказала, что ты должен мне тысячу долларов за химчистку. Иначе ковры до сих пор бы воняли.

— Тысячу?

— Ну, может, сотню. Или десятку. Не меняй тему.

— Зачем тебе давать Стиву сыворотку правды? Просто спроси у него о том, что хочешь узнать.

— Я говорю не о Стиве, а о Капитане Америка. Он натренирован переносить пытки, понимаешь.

Брюс долго-долго смотрит на него, потом выключает микроскоп и наконец полностью разворачивается лицом к Тони.

— Тони, ты же осознаёшь, что Стив — это и есть Капитан Америка, да?

— Да. В этом-то и вся проблема.

Брюс моргает:

— Нет, по-моему, сыворотка тут не поможет.

— Так я и думал, — бормочет Тони. Придётся снова начинать с чистого листа.

***

У Наташи день рождения в октябре. Они отмечают его походом на балет. «Лебединое озеро». Тор плачет. Тони засыпает.

Клинт и Брюс — январские детки. Свой день рождения Клинт проводит где-то за городом и возвращается с раной на голове и торчащей под странным углом рукой как раз вовремя, чтобы Брюс весь свой праздник посвятил уходу за ним. Стив печёт торт и отвергает предложение Тони воспользоваться намагниченной глазурью. Они включают оригинальную трилогию «Звёздных войн», Клинт усеивает крошками весь диван, Стивен пялится в экран не отрываясь, хотя все фильмы пересмотрел уже по три раза — а это ровно в три раза больше, чем удостоился у него любой другой фильм, вышедший после 1945 года. Тор плачет. Тони строит коварные планы.

День рождения Тони в апреле. Учитывая, как прошёл предыдущий, он решает никому об этом не говорить. Впрочем, благодаря Пеппер и Роуди все старания идут прахом (Тони понятия не имеет, как у них получается запоминать такую фигню). Они устраивают вечеринку без единой стриптизёрши, с литрами пива, но совсем без водки, да ещё и при полном отсутствии драк между мужчинами в бронированных костюмах. К двум часам ночи Брюса совсем уносит, и он блаженно улыбается всем и каждому. Клинт (слабак) объясняет Роуди, что всё это между ним и Наташей происходит только потому, что у них есть общее прошлое, ясно? Наташа учит Тора какой-то русской алкогольной игре (теперь Тони целиком и полностью уверен, что водки нет не потому, что Пеппер её не заказала, а потому что Наташа её всю — реально всю — выпила, умудрившись остаться трезвой как стёклышко). Пеппер пытается убедить Стива, что уборку можно доверить роботам. Потом они слушают все альбомы ABBA подряд (Тор плачет), и Тони решает, что, как бы то ни было, это, пожалуй, его лучший день рождения.

Тор вообще не понимает концепцию этого праздника.

— Я каждый день отмечаю то, что живу, — говорит он, когда ему пробуют что-то втолковать. Позже Брюс выясняет, что асгардский год равен тридцати двум земным. Что ж, по крайней мере, у них достаточно времени, чтобы определиться с подарком пришельцу из мифов, у которого всё есть.

***

В конце июня — спустя одиннадцать месяцев после знакомства Мстителей друг с другом — Пеппер протягивает Тони открытку на подпись.

— Ты купил ему первое издание Уолта Уитмена.

— Кому?

— Стиву. У него скоро день рождения.

Тони мотает головой:

— Да хватит уже, Стив Роджерс не мог родиться четвёртого июля. Он вот ни капли не похож на Тома Круза.

— Ты ведёшь себя по-дурацки, — закатывает глаза Пеппер, однако Тони продолжает:

— Мы, наверное, уже его пропустили. Разве что… он всё-таки в июле, но в другой день? Может, даже сам Стив точной даты не знает. Во времена Великой депрессии новорождённых регистрировали? Или тогда они не могли позволить себе чернила?

— Тони! — Пеппер пихает открытку ему в лицо.

— Ладно, ладно.

«С днём рождения, Капитан Америка, — выводит он. — Твой дружище Тони Старк». В конце он пририсовывает небольшой смайлик, однако один глаз смазывается, и рожица выходит плачущей.

— Большое спасибо, — Пеппер разворачивается к двери.

— Ему хотя бы нравится Уолт Уитмен? — окликает её Тони, но она притворяется, что не слышит. С другой стороны, а как иначе? Конечно, Капитану Америке нравится Уолт Уитмен. Нет ничего более американского, чем любить Уолта Уитмена, и нет ничего более американского, чем родиться четвёртого июля.

Нет ничего более американского, чем быть Капитаном Америкой, чёрт побери, вот в чём загвоздка.

***

Тони мастерски умеет игнорировать. Свой телефон, свой ИскИн (ну, Джарвиса он чаще заглушает, чем игнорирует — ему невыносимо слышать, как тот по-британски суховато обижается), навязчивое ощущение, что он что-то забыл. С другой стороны, фейерверки игнорировать тяжеловато. Причём нельзя сказать, что Тони плохо старается — он совершенствовал этот навык с тех пор, как повзрослел и понял, что очень многое в этом мире (работа по дому, отношения, встречи с президентом) — невыразимая скука и пустая трата времени. В четырнадцать он подсчитал, сколько всего смог бы сделать, если бы не занимался всякой бессмыслицей: например, создать элементарный генератор белого шума, который позволил бы украдкой таскать крепкую выпивку у отца, минуя его ужасно чувствительную охранную систему. После этого Тони перестал обращать внимание на всё, что не требовалось лично ему. (Генератор-то, кстати, получился отличным — десять лет спустя правительство приняло в эксплуатацию усовершенствованную версию, которая позволяла тайком перевозить оружие на разнообразные засекреченные базы. Впрочем, если спросить самого Тони — не то чтобы правительство когда-либо спешило этим озаботиться — эта цель была куда менее полезной и благородной, чем первоначальная). Проблема в том, что фейерверки — это не просто шум, но ещё и сверкающие огни, которые вскоре начинают чудовищно отвлекать.

В конце концов Тони подходит к окну и смотрит на город. Фейерверки взрываются буквально повсюду. Как будто сегодня четвёртое…

Вот чёрт.

***

К тому времени, как Тони добирается из своей лаборатории до Башни Мстителей, вечеринка уже заканчивается. Вообще-то, в своей броне он долетел всего за две с половиной минуты, так что вечеринка наверняка закончилась задолго до. С учётом того, что уже четыре утра, ничего удивительного в этом нет.

Брюс до сих пор на ногах: ест печенье за кухонным столом. Когда заходит Тони, он вскидывает брови:

— Пеппер тебя убьёт.

— Но это не его настоящий день рождения, — Тони падает на стул. — Кроме того, вон, его целый город поздравил.

На самом деле, глупость несусветная — они ведь даже не знакомы со Стивом.

— Она тебя убьёт, — повторяет Брюс и похлопывает его по спине. — Жаль, с тобой было очень весело. Кстати, уверен, что в загробном мире есть восхитительные технологии.

Тони вертит головой:

— Все уже спят, да?

— По-моему, Стив на крыше. Он сказал, что ещё не устал.

Крыша. Окей. Крыша — это проще простого.

***

Тони приземляется чуть более шумно, чем намеревался, но Стив даже головы не поднимает. Он читает книгу — Уитмена, понимает Тони — в ядовито-оранжевом свете, отражающемся от облаков. Видимо, ночному зрению суперсолдат остаётся только позавидовать. Тони устраивается рядом и поднимает лицевой щиток.

— Слышал, у тебя была вечеринка.

— Была.

Тони сидит так с минуту, но Стив стоически хранит молчание. Когда Тони становится физически невмоготу держать рот закрытым, он кидается в бой:

— Но ведь это не твой настоящий день рождения, правда? Честно, хватит уже, Стив.

Стив запоминает, на чём остановился, неторопливо закрывает книгу, осторожно откладывает её в сторону и поворачивается к Тони:

— Почему тебе так трудно в это поверить?

— Потому что это нелепо. Это день рождения Америки.

Стив пожимает плечами:

— Мне как раз подходит.

— Ну конечно. Для Капитана Америки лучше и быть не может. Но только не для тебя.

— Я и есть Капитан Америка, — Стив хмурится.

— Да, но не только, — Тони качает головой. — Разве тебе не хочется обладать тем, что не принадлежит всей стране? Что принадлежит одному Стиву Роджерсу?

Стив, моргнув, оборачивается на город. Фейерверки до сих пор периодически взлетают то тут, то там. Он безмолвствует так долго, что Тони начинает думать, что на этот раз реально крупно облажался. Как можно было пропустить день рождения Капитана Америки? Это, наверное, считается государственной изменой. А государственная измена карается смертной казнью? Интересно, получится ли заслужить прощение, если испечь дюжину тортов, на каждом из которых будет переливаться выполненная глазурью надпись «США»?

— Мне на самом деле не слишком близок Уолт Уитмен.

— Что?

Стив криво улыбается:

— Только Пеппер не говори. Это было очень внимательно с её стороны.

Тони почти открывает рот, чтобы заявить, что это была его идея, но вовремя вспоминает, что Стив только что сказал — и вряд ли это была такая хитрая ловушка. Иначе Тони, избежав её, заслуженно возгордился бы собой. Одно «но»: Стиву это несвойственно.

— Ну да, — и Тони не знает, что тут можно ещё добавить.

Стив встаёт и берёт книгу, держа её бережно-бережно, как нечто драгоценное.

— Пойду спать, — он хлопает Тони по спине. — Спокойной ночи, Тони.

— Ночи… — Тони до сих пор в некотором замешательстве. — И с днём рождения!

Удалившийся Стив вряд ли это слышит.

***

Пеппер целую неделю с ним не разговаривает. С одной стороны, это полный отстой. С другой стороны, у Тони появляется время, чтобы собраться с мыслями и разработать новый план.

— Не уверена, что это хорошая идея, — хмыкает Наташа, которой он выкладывает всё как на духу.

— А когда меня волновало, хорошие идеи я использую или нет? Слушай, Наташа, ты самый коварный человек, которого я знаю. Ты нужна мне.

С минуту кажется, что она не согласится — а это будет проблема, потому что, конечно, если Наташа возьмётся хранить секрет, то унесёт его с собой в могилу, но в некоторых случаях она не прочь поторговаться с врагами. Тони как раз задумывается, получится ли её куда-нибудь упрятать на следующие полмесяца (подвал? промышленный холодильник? ядерный бункер, способный выдержать мегатонную взрывную мощь одной злой русской шпионки?), когда она кивает.

— Ладно. Но если ты делаешь это только ради того, чтобы уменьшить своё чувство вины…

— Совсем не для этого, — отнекивается Тони. Наташа пристально смотрит на него, и Тони поднимает ладони. — Ну ладно, может, чуть-чуть. Но только чуть-чуть.

Наташа вроде верит ему, и Тони облегчённо выдыхает.

— Что ж, тогда давай приступим, — он разворачивает чертёж.

***

Две недели спустя Тони прожигает взглядом импульсный намагничиватель.

— Слушай, — говорит он, тыкая в него отвёрткой (та мгновенно вырывается из рук и прилипает к стальной ножке стола — ну естественно, магнитится всё, кроме того, что нужно), — с одной тесла ничего не сработает. Наверное, ты не понимаешь, с какой концентрацией железа мы имеем дело. Нам нужно как минимум три, если мы хотим сдвинуться с мёртвой точки.

— Тони, — Наташа окликает его от дверей. — Стив уже идёт.

— Чёрт! Знай, если всё взорвётся, виноват будешь ты, — обращается он к намагничивателю, вручную выкручивая мощность до восьми тесла.

***

Мстители уже в сборе — по большей части. У Клинта скептический вид. У Брюса — весёлый. У Тора — жизнерадостный.

— Как же часто у смертных случаются дни рождения? — спрашивает он.

— Раз в году, — отвечает Брюс. — У всех, кроме Капитана Америки.

— И английской королевы, — добавляет Клинт.

— Она тоже великий герой? — уточняет Тор.

— Она герой всех шляпников Лондона, — поясняет Тони, и тут распахивается дверь.

— Сюрприз! — кричит Тони, подбрасывая в воздух конфетти. Остальные нестройным хором повторяют за ним (Тони жалеет, что встал рядом с Тором), и Стив замирает на пороге.

— Кхм, ну… сегодня не мой день рождения, — он недоумённо стряхивает с головы нарезанную бумагу.

— Так точно, — Тони выступает вперёд и хватает его за руку. — Сегодня, друг мой, впервые отмечается ежегодный официальный праздник — День Стива Роджерса! — он широким жестом обводит стол, на котором во всём своем великолепии стоит его первый пробный торт. Небрежная надпись «Стив Рджрс форева» сменяется портретом Стива в цивильной одежде с кистями и красками в руках. Правда, он больше похож на уродливого золотистого ретривера, но Тони полагает, что главное — сама идея.

Стив пялится во все глаза. Остальные начинают смущённо переминаться с ноги на ногу. Повисает тишина.

— Ну да, торт вышел не совсем таким, каким задумывалось, но… — наконец решается Тони.

— Спасибо, — Стив прочищает горло и быстро проводит ладонью по глазам. — Он восхитителен.

— Он был бы ещё восхитительнее, если бы Тони уловил разницу между солью и сахаром, — замечает Клинт и вскрикивает: Наташа украдкой пинает его. — Я просто хочу сказать, что есть его, наверное, не стоит, — бормочет он.

— Капитан, по-моему, это превосходная традиция — отмечать день рождения несколько раз. Может, переместимся в пивную? — предлагает Тор.

Тони открывает рот — потому что когда, если не сейчас, стоит разродиться язвительной репликой — однако Стив успевает первым:

— А знаешь что? Звучит отлично.

***

Тони понятия не имеет, во сколько они возвращаются в Башню — и какой сейчас вообще день. Пожалуй, он смог бы определиться хотя бы со временем, если бы только был в состоянии открыть глаза, однако мир так бешено кружится, что это остаётся бесплодными мечтами.

— Хочешь знать моё мнение? — говорит он руке Стива, которая поддерживает его. — Почему именно твой день рождения из всех наших закончился эпичной пьянкой? Это ерунда какая-то.

— Это не мой день рождения, — напоминает Стив где-то над головой.

— Ладно, хорошо. Что именно твой День Стива Роджерса закончился эпичной пьянкой.

— День Стива Роджерса есть только у меня, — судя по голосу, Стив усмехается.

— Неважно, ты понял, — Тони вслепую машет рукой. — Ты чёртов Капитан Америка.

— Не только он, — отзывается Стив. Внезапно Тони чувствует, что протрезвел. Ну, немножко.

— Где мы? — он пытается разлепить веки. Кожу овевает лёгкий ветерок, и свет вроде бы набирает яркость.

— На крыше. Пеппер убьёт меня, если тебя вырвет в твоей комнате.

— Меня не вырвет, — Тони пытается привстать, однако бережные, но сильные руки Стива не дают.

— Лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть.

Тони так икает, как будто его вот-вот стошнит.

— В следующий раз я получше подготовлюсь, — булькает он. — О, кстати, у меня есть для тебя подарок, — он пытается залезть во внутренний карман пиджака, но Стив отстраняет его ладонь и сам всё достаёт. — Прости, забыл вручить раньше.

— «Стив, этот чувак стар почти так же, как ты. Тони», — читает Стив вслух. Бумагу аккуратно и методично разрывают, потом щелкают упаковкой диска. Диски — это уже ретро, но нельзя же просто взять и вручить флэшку с музыкой. Блин, вообще надо было достать виниловую пластинку. Сглупил.

— Леонард Коэн… Никогда о нём не слышал.

— Ты ещё толком ни о ком не слышал. Он канадец.

Наступает короткая пауза.

— Канадец, значит?

— Как думаешь, у них есть Капитан Канада? Звучит, как название мази от молочницы.

— Ты просто не умеешь вовремя заткнуться, да?

— А ты удивительно тонкий психолог. Прости, но если ты не возражаешь, меня всё-таки сейчас вырвет.

Стив фыркает, и Тони ухмыляется куда-то в его сторону. Сквозь закрытые веки ему чудится, что восходит солнце.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание переводчика:  
> Спам — американская марка консервированного мяса. В одно время её реклама стала такой навязчивой, что название стало именем нарицательным и теперь прежде всего ассоциируется с мусорными письмами.


End file.
